kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nova of Harnita
Nova of Harnita is a GKND operative, and a friend of Nigel Uno and Cosmo Dunfree in GKND. She is Numbuh 956. She comes from Planet Harnita, and drives a white high-tech S.C.A.M.P.E.R. called the Nova Cruiser. Stories She made her first appearance, alongside Cosmo Dunfree, in Story of Their Lives, waving good-bye to Nigel when he returned to Earth from GKND to meet up with Rachel. They had a bigger appearance in The Great Galactic Race as one of the many competitors racing for their lives in Cosmo's Cosmo Car. During the race, Nova took out Banjo and Kazooie in the forest zone, and Wally and Kuki in the desert zone. In the Avalar zone, they fell into a trap set by Sammy and Jessica, who then stole their car. The two recovered their car later and decided to let Sammy and Jessica ride with them. They were some of the few racers to survive 'til the finish line. But during the race, Gamewizard deemed them two of the more unique OCs and decided to use them for the rest of his series, to which Really Big Hat agreed. Nova then appeared in Monty's Galactic Days and became Monty's sixth partner. In that story, Nova was one of the few operatives who liked Dimentia, due to Nova's kind nature. She went with Monty and his friends to retrieve a Star Piece in Cloud City and helped Monty defeat General Grievous. When GKND HQ was being attacked by the Irkens, Cosmo shot some troops off using his Cosmo Car. During the GKND's attack on Planet Irk, Nova was ambushed and attacked by bounty hunter, Cad Bane. He was about to kill her when Cad Bane was knocked out by Cosmo. Nova then kissed Cosmo on the cheek, making him blush. The two then helped fight off the Nega Mother Wisp, which to Nova, seemed rather sad. In a one-shot titled "My Little Aliens", Cosmo and Nova were attacked by Danika, Nolan, and Stormtroopers. They met Emily Matthews, who insisted on protecting them from Gnaa's minions and made quick friends. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, the two aliens and Emily ran out to see the Golden Death Egg invasion and were nearly attacked by Voldemort, Palpatine, and Sentinel replicas until they were saved by the KND Armada. They then ran back inside the house, but not before being noticed by Cad Bane, Danika, and Nolan. In the one-shot "Emily's New Pet", the two aliens brought Emily to Planet Poke, where she met Comet, Angela, and Talia, and ALSO saved the endangered Zuri creature from a falling boulder (which was dropped by Monsieur Mallah), resulting in Zuri becoming her pet. In Final Preparations, Cosmo and Nova were kidnapped by Brotherhood villains and taken to Brotherhood HQ, and were saddened when Emily was zapped to death by lasers, but were relieved when she came back as a half-ghost half-human and saved them. They then helped the other heroes against the villains, and were later up on Moonbase, where Nova introduced Emily to Ava and Kweeb. In the one-shot "Emily's Nightmare", Emily had a nightmare, where Cosmo and Nova tried to save her from a spiderweb until they were shot by Bane and Aurra. When Emily woke up, Cosmo and Nova offered to stay in her room, in which she agreed. In the one-shot "Cosmo and Nova's Nightmare", Cosmo, Nova, and Zuri shared a nightmare, where Emily traded them to some military men for some Danny Phantom DVDs. They were taken to a base, where Cosmo was eaten by a snake and Nova was shot by a laser, both for not telling a hillbilly named Eenus a good knock-knock joke. When they woke up, after they watched Jar Jar Blinks do a musical number about milk, Emily assured them she would never trade them. At the end of the Nightmare Series, "Frightmare!", they were two of many who Darkrai called for the final fight against Darth Blinks. In Really Big Hat's Post Appocolypse story for school, Cosmo and Nova are the main characters and some of the only survivors from a nuclear war against Nova's home planet and Angela's home planet. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Cosmo and Nova infiltrated Eggman's base at Black Acropolis, and used the teleporter inside the base to transport to the Death Egg, where they met with Shadow the Hedgehog as they battled Dr. Eggman's Death Egg Robot. The two then went back to get Emily and Annie as they went to meet the rest of the Sonic and Mario groups, following Misty Greene to the Forest of Light. There, Misty revealed that Nova was Celebi's Guardian, but before Nova could catch her, Nolan, Danika, and the Toxic Four showed up to take Celebi, but Celebi was then stolen from them by Plank 2x4. Cosmo and Nova chased Johnny & Plank to Plank's lair, where Plank used Celebi's power to make his minions and Johnny super-powered. Cosmo and Nova battled Plank and defeated him, and Nova caught Celebi inside the Spirit Ball. Nextgen Series In the future, Nova is married to Cosmo Dunfree. They have a son named Tronta, who takes after Cosmo, and a daughter named Arianna, who takes after Nova. Relationships Cosmo Dunfree Cosmo and Nova are best friends in the GKND. They both have secret crushes on the other. Nigel Uno They were some of Nigel's best friends in GKND in Really Big Hat's universe. In Gamewizard's universe, they only hung out on few occassions. Monty Uno Nova was Monty's sixth partner in Monty's Galactic Days and she always kept telling him to keep his faith. Dimentia Unlike most other operatives, Nova likes Dimentia. The two seem to have sort of a friendly bond. This likely changed when Dimentia revealed her true intentions. Emily Matthews Emily offered to protect them from Gnaa and his minions and the three already share a close bond. Annie Wilconson Annie was let in on the secret of Cosmo and Nova, too. She's bound to help Emily protect them. Comet Comet, despite being Nova's cousin, is best friends with Cosmo and Nova, but he mostly hangs out with Talia. Angela Cosmo used to have a crush on Angela along with being her friend (though she never like-liked him back due to her crush on an operative named Kevin). Nova on the other hand, wasn't too keen with Angela (due to the fact that Cosmo liked her) but once she noticed Cosmo started to not "like-like" her anymore, she grew fonder of her. Talia Talia shares Nova's love of animals (though she can't communticate with them like Nova can) and they get along pretty well. Appearance Nova wears an orange space suit with yellow stripes in the same style as Cosmo. She usually wears grey gloves and boots. She has magenta spiky/wavy hair with pink skin and two antennas on the top of her head. Personality Nova is a vegetarian and cares about all life, but can get vicious when she needs to. She's very similar to Cosmo the Plant from Sonic X (which is ironic because her friend's name is Cosmo, a boy). Powers Nova is able to communicate with animals telepathically, except for the more intelligent ones. Stories They Appeared In *Story of Their Lives *The Great Galactic Race *Monty's Galactic Days *Attitude Adjustment *My Little Aliens *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Emily's New Pet *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:GKND Operatives Category:OCs Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:Plantbenders Category:Dunfree Family